


I'm Lost and I'm Found

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biker AU, Kisses, Multi, biker bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: When Robbie Reyes turns up at Trip's biker bar, it changes all of Daisy's plans for the evening.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	I'm Lost and I'm Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the wonderful, amazing Lou! Hope you had a wonderful day :) Written for marvelfluffbingo for the prompt Biker AU.
> 
> And a big thank you to @agentofship <3

Daisy let the door slam behind her and headed straight for the bar. This place felt more like home than anywhere else. So even though she had a job in the city now, every weekend she made the trek back to the first bar she had ever stopped at after she got her first motorcycle. Something about the wind at her back and the power of the engine so close to her body made her feel alive in a way she hadn’t before. And she knew this place had something to do with it too. 

“Your usual?” Trip asked by way of greeting.

“You know me.” Daisy shrugged. While she knew her favorite drink, a strawberry daiquiri, was so unpopular at Trip’s Bar that it wasn’t even on the menu, Trip always made one just for her. She supposed that was the benefit of being his girlfriend — not that they put a name on what they were doing. 

“Anything for you,” he said with a grin that never failed to send a tingle through her. “Coming right up.”

It had been a long ride on her new bike, and her leather jacket, though it protected her from the elements, had the unfortunate side effect of making her feel very warm. She sat back on the barstool, peeling her jacket off to reveal a black tank top beneath. It was a little too tight — she hadn’t had a chance to do her laundry — but none of the regulars would dare say anything. For one, they knew Trip didn’t allow any sort of harassment. And secondly, she’d made certain no one had forgotten the night Grant Ward had made too many inappropriate comments about her body and what he wanted to do to her. He’d gone down without her even using a fraction of her strength. But after that night everyone seemed to realize that Daisy could take care of herself. 

So she was a little surprised when Trip gave an inconspicuous tilt of his head when he brought back her drink. “Do we have a problem?”

She turned her head, eyes widening as she took in the dark, hooded eyes staring back at her. 

“Robbie,” she breathed. 

Once he was certain he’d caught her notice, he pushed off from where he’d been leaning against the wall and walked slowly towards her, her breathing hitching as he reached her side. 

“How have you been, chica?”

“What...what are you doing here?

Her gaze darted between Trip and Robbie as they surveyed each other. Trip finally broke the silence. 

“Where have you been, man? We’ve missed you here.” He dropped his voice lower to a pitch that made Daisy’s toes curl. “I missed you.”

“I told you, I had some business to take care of.”

“But you’re back now?” Daisy asked, wanting to be sure of where they all stood. 

“I’m here now. That’s all that matters.”

Not wanting to wait a second longer, Daisy pressed her lips to his. His hand found the skin where her tank top rode up and his touch ignited a fire inside her, the way it always did. 

“Damn girl,” Trip said, with a teasing smile. “You’re making me jealous.”

Daisy pretended to pout. “You can have your turn with him next. But since he was already here when I got here, I’m going to assume you’ve already had your turn.”

“No,” Robbie said, pushing her just far enough away so he could speak. “We waited for you.”

Daisy dug her teeth into her lower lip. This evening had just gotten a lot more exciting. She’d thought she’d be spending it at the bar and then following Trip upstairs at the end of the night where they’d make love, trying not to acknowledge the missing piece of their relationship since they had no idea when, or even if, he’d return. 

But now… now she was rethinking her plans. There were so many possibilities, so many ways for them to be together again. Ways to make sure Robbie knew exactly where he belonged. 

“Come have a drink,” she said, patting the barstool next to her. “Tell us what you’ve been up to.”

The hours passed quickly, the tension between the three of them growing as the crowd got bigger and noisier, and Trip finally had to toss out Miles and James for being so unruly. Raina had stomped out after them, saying something about being there when they were done licking their wounds. So it was basically a regular Friday night except for the fact that the man beside her made everything different. 

Daisy had demanded an explanation for where Robbie had been and what he’d been doing, but all she’d gotten were vague assurances that he was fine. His answers were so sketchy, it felt like he could have been pulled into another dimension and then just deposited back at Trip’s doorstep. She’d get her answers sometime. But for now she was more consumed with the thrumming inside her body that became more demanding as the night wore on. 

Robbie had only had a single beer, nursing it as he let his eyes wander over Trip and Daisy when he thought they weren’t looking, but Daisy would have been aware of him anywhere. For her part, she managed just two daiquiris, barely feeling the effects of the alcohol she was so attuned to the two men beside her.

“Do you want to get out of here? Go someplace quieter?” Trip asked. 

Robbie laughed, the sound sending another bolt of heat through her. She both hated and loved that he could affect her like that with something so simple. It was far too easy to fall under his spell. 

“Are you trying to get rid of us?” Robbie asked.

“Nah...just wondering if I can convince you to stay the night. I can give you the key.” His gaze shifted to Daisy who smiled back at him. “The two of you are way too distracting and I’ve got to make sure everything is closed up for the night.”

Daisy leaned over the bar, capturing his lips in a kiss that was meant to promise so much more. From the way his eyes were fixed on her when she pulled away, she thought she’d succeeded. 

“How about we move our bikes around back,” she said. “And then we’ll meet you upstairs.”

Trip slid a key across the bar and Daisy slid it into her pocket as she hopped off the barstool. 

“You rode didn't you?” she asked Robbie with a grin. He gave her a look of disbelief, like she didn’t even need to ask. “I thought so.”

“Don’t take too long,” Daisy said with a wink, her breath catching as Robbie’s arms slid around her.

Tonight she was finally home, and everything was the way it should be. Tomorrow they’d have a lot to talk about...but for now, she didn’t plan on doing much talking at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
